Love is the only true power!
by Shadow-OoR
Summary: Jak and Daxter meet a pretty Fairy princess, and fight for her love Chapter 9 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Jak and Daxter-  
  
Love is the only true power  
  
Jak and daxter went threw some woods.  
  
The pick up sticks. Jak rubs Daxter's head.  
  
Daxter giggles.  
  
"I love you Jak." said Daxter  
  
"I love you to." said Jak  
  
The End....The sequel will be out soon.  
  
R/R! 


	2. 2

Jak and Daxter   
Love is the only true power  
  
You know whats wierd about bliss you rub her butt and she keeps licking. Then Daxter goes giggle giggle. The pick up sticks start dancin and Daxter sighs heavily then looks up and looks down and then looks up again. Then sighs again then turns to Jak and says:  
  
"I love you."  
  
and then and then Jak goes:  
  
"I love you too."   
  
and then he pats daxter's head and starts to rub his butt and the Daxter begins licking the air and Jak replies:  
  
"Good Kitty!"  
  
and then Daxter says:  
  
"Bubblegum"  
  
and Jak counter attacks saying:  
  
"Not in my seashell."  
  
and then he goes the end.  
  
Sequel coming soon.  
  
R/R 


	3. 35

Jak and Daxter  
Love is the only true power!  
  
"ITs weird when its nesescelery and creamy with can of opes."  
said the pick up sticks  
  
Daxter rubs his head in awe and then looks at the sun and goes "Oogedy Oogedy"   
  
And then then Jak says:  
  
"I love you little buddy."  
  
And and then Daxter goes:  
  
"I am a little bunny."  
  
They look to the side and then the other side then up then at mr snugglepants and he giggles profusely with a dastardly plat. Platypus. And then go enter.  
  
And hen the snow flakes fall on Daxters head and turn into marshmellows and begin bouncing like pillows. Then Jak rubs Daxter's butt and he starts getting bubblegum on his shoe which is not in the sky of footie.  
  
Merry Christmas 


	4. 8

Jak and Daxter Love is the only true power!  
  
Jak looked at Daxter  
  
"Bunny Funny."  
  
"Dude back space!"  
  
Daxter looked like puzzled soap mobiles, and Jak goes billy. But Jilly bug was confizzled to make a move, so the sun looked at the moon and told Jak to picky uppy.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Jak then goes, "I love you Daxter!" then Daxter goes,  
"Out of bacon?"  
  
THE END R/R!!! NEW ONE COMING SOON!! 


	5. True Love

Jak and Daxter Love is the only true power!  
  
Okay this one is for the flammer who thinks I can't write a serious fic, and obviously hasn't clicked my author name to read my other fics. This story was intended to make no sense at all, and to be funny. I also had no idea I was writing what everyone on here calls, a Yaoi. Meh, I guess I'll just have to work with it, well this will probably be the last one I write being that I have five uncompleted fics that need to be finished before I graduate. Well here goes nothing, thanks for the awesome reviews? P.S. I have never and I repeat,  
NEVER played Jak and Daxter.  
  
Jak was begging to sweat, he couldn't hold back his feelings any longer, but he didn't know how Daxter was going to take the news. Knowing that Daxter was oblivious to Jak's feelings was tearing him apart, he could feel his heart begging to explode. He walked over to him, Daxter turned and smiled. Jak froze, Daxters smile had stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Daxter, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."  
  
Daxter was still smiling, but looked a bit confused now. Daxter put his hand on Jak's arm. "Come on, you can tell me anything, were best friends aren't we?"  
  
Jak was begging to shake horribly. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. All he could do was stare at Daxter. He finally decided if he didn't tell him now he would never get to.  
  
"Daxter, I.."  
  
But before he was able to tell him, a group of Krimson Guards came. The held up their guns and began firing. Jak jumped out of the way, and looked to see if Daxter had done the same. But he had not,  
Daxter laid on the ground, bloody, and burned. Jak could feel tears running down his face. He walked up to his fallen companion. He kneeled down and held him.  
Daxter opened his eyes slightly and began to speak.  
  
"Jak, I love you.."  
  
"I love you too"  
  
The Krimson Guard began to fire again. But Jak didn't care, he had finally told Daxter the truth, and Daxter had felt the same, now they would be together forever. 


	6. 59PLUS8

Jak and Daxter Love is the only true power!  
  
Jak looked at Teddy Bear and did not say to go around to the backyard. But Teddy Bear said Green green.  
  
But Gabby Sabby Babby.  
  
"I love you Daxter."  
  
But Daxter Baxter said blue blue and found out that the did not celery. Jak lost track of time. It flew out the window and ran away. Like bumblebee.  
  
Jak lost his virginity, it fell out of his pocket when he put his pants in the washing machine. On tuesday. Not wednesday. Nor Friday. Tuesday. Clue clue clue clue clue. Here and there and everywhere.  
  
The pick up sticks say that the doo doo woop toast.  
  
Then Daxter says "I love you Jack."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
But then they realized that they were in heaven and Jesus loved them too.  
  
YOU HAVE TO PUT THE END AND THEN R/R, SILLY. 


	7. OJ SAMPSON

Jak and Daxter Love is the only true power!

Jak went to the fridedadater.but the icecream machine wasnt turned off. he opened a can of peanutys and a slim jim popped out of his pants. Daxter giggled again. Hes just so higgly giggly. And then jupiter went to mars to get more candy bars. Your gay! Quit farting in my fan!What? You know this song! Yeah its my favorite because it does this cool lettle jedi thing. And daxter had an borgasm of orange juice. Then jaxter says get off my fireplace you poopety de poop or ill eat grandmas potatos without ANY SALT!

If you know whats goof or ya. Goffy id Mickeyts frend. I cant type on this freddy the fingerfan. You got to get some peanusnuts k? And jak went to the store to get some fleas but he needed to buy moe money.

MOE MONEY

MOE MONEY

MOE MONEY

And Jak watched Waynehead, and loved it but then he pooped the question when him and daxter were playing a game of choo choo. Daxter had boardwalk but Jak had Park Place, So he gave him the railroads. But Jak asked the question.

"Jak will you marry me?"

"Does your mother know?"

But Jaks mother was in an iceberg. Chillin with the penguins but the polar bear ate them. With ketchup but we saving all the ketchup for george. I swear we go up in the mountains if you want us too, george. Dont ma sit up. Race is over. Now and forever but Jak said its not time to go to the libary.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too."

And then Jak and daxter sped off into the night of fire through space with a burning desire which dave rogers poped on. Write the end. Make sure you don't hit S1, silly.

R/R New chapter up soon. 


	8. picky uppy

Jak and Daxter Love is the only true power!  
Chapter 8 - Ate \  
Daxter and Jak were in the forest. None of the trees had leaves so they got kind of cold. They both had 2 free ipod nanos. Snugglewuggles on each other. They snuggled like the bear, but without bear arms. Because they didn't have the right to them. And Daxter said

"Gimme a piggy back ride. Without my piggy band."

Then Jak said

"Let's go make a deposit."

"But the banks not open."

"It's okay I have a cold."

"I have a hot."

"You are hot."

Then Jak gave Daxter a piggy back ride to the bank. kiss :P

Daxter opened Jak's underwear drawer. And found a tunnel. Were the molemen couldn't find him. They found a bubblegum instead. Becayse you shouldn't swallow that bubblegum. Yum yum tummy tummy. DYNEX is a best buy brand but werr at da bank. DA BEARS gonna get us.

Jak and Daxter ran from the bears. Cause doubleylocks is a bitch. Okay Okay thats fine I don't care. Heh eh heh heh. Sniffles.

The jaxter said ILOVEYOU. Make sure you put the end.

I LOVE YOU JAK.

I LOVE YOU DAXTER.

Then they got married. Dude I sadi mattressed. Put the end already. Ouch, my potato vchips.

THE END

R/R new chapter up soon 


	9. shall be called to work

Jak and Daxter Love is the only true power!  
Chapter 9 - sevn ate nine, but ates my freidn

Jack went down to town and are the boiled peanuts. Gone crazy! Who knows what daxter dud today. He ate a are you really typing this bad. QUIT TYPING WHAT IM SAYING!

wE SHOULD JUST TAKE TURNS TYPING. STOP DUH HUH.

dAXTER wanted to goto ihop but they has no pancakes or cookies and cream, cause jak ate dem. BONEZ with a z for more power, dem bonez, dem dry bonez cause they danceeeee. foot lights are getting bright and the pickyed upedy sticks know me.. Daxter said...

"i need to get my GED"

jAK REplied

"you are a douche for bring that up"

"i have a douche"

"Like bears?"

the winter was tge coldest week., comma

wind blows in crazy directions during winter which gives our heroes colds, like does to robin at night. Jackster ate a robin once, but Dak was a bunny. But as a bunny he knew everyones SECRETS!

Jak Daxter said "don't take it down?"

"the curtains?"

they match the drapes, silly. chooses best, I do. Just got haircuts today, buddy. Jak says too Dakster,

ope ope dupee wopee

Jak said that should be" our wedding theme"

'Wat?' I don't get it. Wut? LOLZ! Wot!? :P :)

tHE MOLEMEN ARE ANGRY, THE UNDERWEAR WAS DIRTY AND THE TUNNEL COLLASPEDEDED ED

hot summer days make winter days feel warm

jack cot jaxster going through his underwear, it tickled, but he liked it more than anything he had ever seen or felt before. It made him lick the ceiling. He swang on the chandeliers and ate a box of cookies. Daxter came out of his underwear and said "ur cute"

Jak said " =)"

ILOVEUJACCCCCK ILOVEUDEXTER

They got divorced.

sad day...

THE END

R/R new chapter up soon 


End file.
